Demyx's XIII Days Christmas
by BriKyo
Summary: You know the Twelve Days of Christmas, how about the XIII Days? Demyx still believes in Santa. So everyone has to help him prepare Castle Oblivion for Santa Claus.
1. Day I

I do not own Kingdom Hearts... Or the Twelve Days of Christmas.

* * *

Xemnas woke up late. He looked out his window. It had started snowing. Then he finally made his way down to the dinning room and sat in his usual chair. Slowly the rest of the Organization made their way down. Zexion and Xaldin came out with breakfast. Then he was reminded of what day it was. 

"Good morning everyone!" yelled Demyx as he made his way into the dinning room.

"Demyx, shut up!" Axel shouted back. He was looking very tired this morning.

"But… but Axel… It starts today…" Demyx whimpered.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!"

"The Thirteen Days of Christmas!"

"Demyx, we told you last year… and the year before… and the year before that…" Marluxia trailed off.

Larxene sighed. "It's the _Twelve_ Days of Christmas."

"I… I know b-but there's th-thirteen of us…."

Xemnas had to stop them before he started crying. Demyx did the same thing every year since he joined the Organization.

"How many times do we have to tell you? Santa isn't real!" Axel was losing his temper faster today because of the snow.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "_Axel_, we told you last year. Santa is real."

"Y-yeah! Superior says Santa Claus is real! You now what that means. You won't get anything for Christmas from Santa if you keep saying that!"

"Like I care," said Axel as he stormed out of the dinning room. Roxas followed him trying to calm him down.

Xemnas, sensing it was now safe to leave, got up from the table and started heading back to his room. Zexion stopped him.

"Superior, do you really think this okay? He should be told the truth, don't you think?"

"Zexion, when you are ready to tell Demyx the truth and are prepared to deal with his crying for a week _you_ can tell him. Remember what happened when we finally told him the Tooth Fairy didn't exist."

"Oh yeah… He wouldn't come out of his room for a month and played Emo songs on his sitar… But that was because Axel said it rather bluntly. Maybe someone could explain it to him this time?"

"Or we can just humor him like we do every year. Just help out when he asks you to."

"And how do you help? You never do anything."

"I make sure idiots like Axel don't ruin it for him."

"… Good point."

Xemnas continued to his room. He closed his door and prepared for a long thirteen days. He went to his bedside table. In it he found his painkillers that he was going to need for the headaches he was bound to get. His left eye was already twitching. A wonderful start.

* * *

On the first day of X-Mas my true love gave to me: 

A Superior with a major headache


	2. Day II

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Twelve Days of Christmas.

* * *

Demyx woke up extremely early the next day. He changed out of his blue pajamas with dolphins on them and walked down the hall. He then stopped at a door with "II" written on it. 

Knock, knock, knock.

No answer.

"Xigbar…"

Again, no answer.

"Xigbar…" he said as he opened the door.

Xigbar was still sleeping. So Demyx did the only think he could think of. He jumped on his bed, or rather his back.

"God damn it! Demyx!!"

Demyx jumped off and ran to a corner. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to jump on _you_…" Tears started filling his eyes.

Xigbar, who had his guns out, turned around and forced himself to say, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Now what do you want?"

"To go shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah! We have to got get presents for everyone! Especially Axel. He might not get anything from Santa!"

"I'll go with you if you do two things for me."

"Okay!!"

"One, you stop yelling…"

"Oka-" Demyx yelled again, then caught himself. "I mean… Okay," he whispered.

"And two, get out of my room so I can change."

"Oh. Right…"

Demyx left Xigbar's room and waited outside. He made some snow angels and started a snowman. When Xigbar came outside he asked where they would be going.

"To Twilight Town."

"Fair enough. Let's get this over with."

Demyx got excited when the reached Twilight Town. They had more snow then the World That Never Was. Xigbar had to stop him form joining a snowball fight with some kids apparently called Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Demyx dragged Xigbar into many shops. Perhaps too many shops.

"So the last person we need to buy for is Axel…"

"Just get him some coal."

"No! Santa's going to get him coal for being a bad boy, Xiggy! We have to get him something nice."

"Dude, he _likes_ coal."

"Is that why he's bad? He _wants_ Santa to give him coal?"

"… Sure. Let's go with that."

"Well okay… If you say so."

The two Nobodies bought some coal and left as fast as they could. It was partially because Demyx still wanted to have a snowball fight with those kids, but mostly because they were getting funny looks from people.

* * *

On the second day of X-Mas my true love gave to me: 

Two lumps of coal

And a Superior with a major headache


	3. Day III

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Twelve Days of Christmas.

* * *

On the third day Demyx was running through Castle Oblivion. He nearly crashed into Axel twice and was forced to run even faster as Axel chased him. Finally he found his target: Xaldin.

"Hi Xaldin!"

"Hello Demyx…"

"So yeah… I was wondering… Could you help me?"

"Help you do what?"

There was a long pause. "Hang mistletoe," Demyx said quietly.

One more long pause. "Fine…" Xaldin said knowing he was going to regret it.

"Yay!" Then Demyx pulled a basket out from behind his back. Xaldin saw the dreaded white flowers.

"Where do start?"

"Well I thought we could just put them in all the door frames."

"Demyx… Do you realize how many door frames we have in this castle?"

"Yeah…" Demyx started whimpering.

Xaldin sighed. _Xemnas will kill me if he starts crying…_ "Well I guess we better get started."

"R-really?"

Demyx and Xaldin hung mistletoe all day. They hung it until 9 pm. Demyx wanted more and Xaldin just wanted sleep.

Very late into the night Axel had gone down stairs to get something to eat. He stopped when he ran into something. Actually, it was someone. Larxene.

"Hey there Axel…"

"Hi…" he said with a sigh.

"Lookie what we're standing under." She pointed up.

Axel managed to look up for a second to see those damn white flowers.

"… Bed."

"Ohh! I'll come, too," she said and followed him.

"Nah. It would be too crowded with you, me, and Roxas."

"Wha?"

-

On the third day of X-Mas my true love gave to me:

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal

And a Superior with a major headache


	4. Day IV

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Twelve Days of Christmas.

* * *

When Demyx woke up on the fourth day he ran to window. To his displeasure most of the snow had melted. His snow angels had been stepped in and his snowman was pathetic looking. So he went in search of Vexen. It didn't take long to find him. Vexen always went to the kitchen to have coffee when he woke up. 

"Vex!"

"Demyx…"

"The snow is gone!!"

"And?"

"And I was hoping you could you know…"

"Make more for you?"

Demyx nodded.

"Look Demyx. Just because everyone else plays along with you doesn't mean I'm- "

Xemnas came around the corner. He glared at Vexen from behind Demyx.

"You know… I think I will help you."

"Yay, more snow! Oh, good morning, Superior!"

"Good morning, Demyx."

Demyx lead Vexen outside. Vexen covered everything in ice.

"But that's ice… not snow…." Demyx's eyes started filling with tears.

"My element is _ice_. Not snow. The ice might help make it cold enough so that it will snow okay?" he said hoping to keep him happy and, in the end, keep Xemnas happy.

"Okay! Watch this! Dance water, dance!!" He summoned his sitar.

Water clones appeared and started dancing to Demyx's Christmas music on his sitar.

"Now freeze them!"

Vexen froze the clones then left Demyx outside to observe his frozen clones.

* * *

On the fourth day of X-Mas my true love gave to me: 

Four water clones

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal

And a Superior with a major headache


	5. Day V

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Twelve Days of Christmas. Getting old yet?

* * *

On the fifth day of the Thirteen Days of Christmas Demyx was sick from staying out all day playing in the snow. He still got up and started looking for Lexaeus. After an hour of running up and down halls stopping only to take a few breaths and cough a bit, he found him in the living room. 

"Lexaeus!" Demyx hugged him.

"…"

"I was wondering if you would help me."

"…"

The two stared at each other.

"Great! All I need you to do is write and send these Christmas cards! Normally I'd do it myself but I'm kind of sick." He handed Lexaeus a box with what looked like millions of Christmas card. "I'm also kind of…" Demyx yawned, "kind of… tired…" Demyx collapsed on the couch. "So if you could do that for me, Lex… I'd really…" he yawned again, "appreciate it…"

"…"

Demyx fell asleep leaving all the cards to Lexaeus. So he sat down on the chair opposite of Demyx and took out a list in the box that Demyx had written.

_All the Nobodies_

_That Keyblade guy_

_Hayner_

_Pence_

_Olette_

_Everyone's parents_

_Replica Riku_

_The guy Replica Riku is based off_

_Namine_

_That girl Naminè came from_

_All the Nobodies that live here_

_DiZ_

"…"

This was going to take awhile.

Demyx woke up around 8 pm that night. He looked around and saw the box. He got up and looked into it. Demyx found that it was empty. Lexaeus came up behind him and put his cold hand (from being outside) on his shoulder.

"EEP! Oh, hi Lex. Did you do them all?"

"…"

"Aww thanks. I'm sorry. I would have helped you."

"…"

"Right… I'm going to go eat and go to bed then…"

* * *

On the fifth day of X-Mas my true love gave to me: 

Five hundred cards

Four water clones

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal.

And a Superior with a major headache


	6. Day VI

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or (you guessed it!) The Twelve Days of Christmas.

* * *

Demyx woke up very early on the sixth day. He was feeling 100 percent better. So he walked to his best friend's room, Zexion. He stood outside his door and knocked. Zexion opened the door a little. Demyx could see that it was very dark inside his room. 

"Demyx… Its- " he looked back in his room, "4:30…"

"I know."

"In the morning…"

"Yup."

"Go to bed…"

"Zexy…"

"I told you not to call me that," he closed his door.

"Zexion… I need your help to make cookies… Oh well… I guess I can make them myself again this year."

Zexion remembered what happened last year. He somehow set a trashcan on fire and almost burned the whole castle down.

"You know, I could help you I guess!" Zexion chased after him.

Down in the kitchen Demyx started pulling out everything he needed.

"Dem… How many cookies are you planning to make?" Zexion asked as Demyx pulled out two gallons of milk.

"Enough for Santa and everyone in the castle."

"Uh huh…."

Demyx and Zexion started the cookies. They took up the whole kitchen so Marluxia had to go out to get breakfast for everyone.

Zexion kept Demyx under control making sure he didn't light anything on fire this time.

Demyx did well until the last batch, which he failed to mention to Zexion he was putting in. He got too excited and managed to burn the cookies. They caught fire. No one noticed until Axel said something smelt good in the kitchen.

Zexion ran in with Demyx close behind yelling, "I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you! There was one more batch!!" The kitchen was save but the cookies were another story.

* * *

On the sixth day of X-Mas my true love gave to me: 

Six dozen cookies

Five hundred cards

Four water clones

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal.

And a Superior with a major headache


	7. Day VII

Need I say it again? I really do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Twelve Day of Christmas.

* * *

By the morning of the seventh day Zexion was still cleaning the kitchen, his punishment from Xemnas for not watching Demyx carefully. Demyx was running around the castle as usual. Xemnas was also up and looking around. He was looking for Saix, who he found on his way to the kitchen. 

"Number VII," Xemnas called to him. Saix kept walking. "I said, Number VII!" The Nobody acted like he didn't hear his Superior.

Xemnas walked after Saix and stopped him. Saix looked like the walking dead. He didn't have his coffee this morning apparently. Xemnas walked him the rest of the way to the kitchen and poured some for the both of them. Then Saix came around.

"Saix, I need you to do something for me."

"A mission, Superior?"

"You can think of it like a mission."

Saix looked disappointed.

"Well I need you to wrap the gifts that I bought."

"You bought gifts? That's what you've been doing?"

"Also. You need to put tags on them saying their from 'Santa.'"

"… What? You're kidding right?"

"Just do it for Demyx…"

"I hate Demyx," Saix said bitterly.

"Fair enough… Do it for me?"

Saix thought about this for a moment. "Fine."

Saix left the kitchen. He went into a room on the lowest level of the basement where the gifts were being hidden. There were 13 boxes. Each had a note taped to them with the Nobody's name. Xemnas bought one for everybody, even himself.

_Well I suppose it would look weird if everyone but him got one, _Saix thought.

He wrapped all the presents, even his own. He found out he was really bad and really slow at wrapping. It was 9 pm when he was on his way back to his room. Demyx came around the corner singing Christmas songs very, very loudly. If it weren't for Xemnas telling them to be nice to Demyx for the holidays, Saix would have beaten Demyx. Instead he tripped him on his way by.

* * *

On the seventh day of X-Mas my true love gave to me: 

Seven cups of coffee

Six dozen cookies

Five hundred cards

Four water clones

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal.

And a Superior with a major headache


	8. Day VIII

I do now own Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized? Also, I do not own the Twelve Days of Christmas. Commit it to memory.

* * *

Demyx woke up on the eighth day and prepared for the worst. He started looking for Axel. It's not that Axel hated him, or he disliked Axel. They just didn't get along well. So Demyx was on his way. He found the pyro still sleeping in his room.

"Axel…" Demyx whispered.

"Nnnmm…" Axel rolled over and looked at Demyx.

"Axel…. I need you to get up."

Axel opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and rolled back ever to face his wall.

"Come on silly! It's almost noon!" Demyx jumped onto Axel's bed.

"Demyx," came a demonic sounding voice. "Get off or I'll kill you now. Got it memorized?"

"But Axel…." Demyx whined.

"No 'buts.' Everyone else may fall for your tricks but not me. I'm staying in bed. Got it memorized? B- E- D." Axel pulled his covers over his head.

"F- fine… I'll do it myself! M- I- S- E- L- F!" Demyx shouted as he ran out of Axel's room. He also yelled something that sounded like, "You big fat meanie head!" But Axel really didn't care. It was snowing and he was tired. Then Xemnas came in. He told Axel that he would help Demyx no matter what it was he wanted.

So Axel got up. As Xemnas was leaving he muttered, "Yes, Superior Mansex…" Then he made his way down stairs to find Demyx.

"Damn it Demyx where the he-"

"Axel!" Demyx tackle hugged Axel knocking him to the floor. Demyx then snuggled Axel.

"Demyx… Up… Now…"

"Wow… Is it just me or did the room get a little hotter?"

"I said up…"

Demyx got up this time and explained to Axel what he wanted him to do to help. Axel looked horrified.

"You want me to make Christmas dinner?"

"Yep."

"You realize it's not Christmas yet, right?"

"Yep."

"So why do I need to help you now?"

"Well… I need to make sure you can cook right."

Axel was about to yell at him then shook his head. He didn't know how to cook well. He had the basics, but that was about it. He could make sandwiches and, his favorite, cup ramen. That was it.

Demyx led Axel to the kitchen. "So you can start… I'll be back later to see what you have." Then he left Axel by himself.

Axel looked around. No one was with him. He thought about his situation. Then he started grabbing random ingredients and tossed them into pots.

Demyx came back to the kitchen. Something didn't smell right. It didn't smell like a Christmas dinner at all. It kind of smelt like…

"FIRE!!"

"Shit! Demyx, shut up!"

"DANCE WATER, DANCE!"

Demyx put most of it out. The only thing left on fire was the dishes Axel had made.

"It's your fault. Got it memorized?"

"Stop saying that! It gets old…" Demyx said pouting.

"Fine. It's your fault. Commit it to memory!"

A new rule was created that night in Castle Oblivion. Axel is not allowed to make any food that involves using the stove and/or oven.

* * *

On the eighth day of X-Mas my true love gave to me:

Eight burning dishes

Seven cups of coffee

Six dozen cookies

Five hundred cards

Four water clones

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal.

And a Superior with a major headache


	9. Day IX

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Twelve Days of Christmas.

* * *

Demyx woke up on the ninth day. He thought that today he would do something without any help from the others. So Demyx walked around in circles wondering what he could do. 

I know! I could clean the chimney! Santa would like it if it were clean. And best of all, I could do it all by myself.

So he made his was up to the 13th floor of Castle Oblivion. Demyx remembered the first Christmas he spent at the castle. They didn't have a chimney for Santa. So he begged and cried until Xemnas ordered Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Axel build a fireplace with a chimney. Other than Demyx, Axel was the only one that seemed to enjoy the new fireplace.

Demyx reached the fireplace and looked up the chimney. It was covered with soot. It might have been darker than the sky in the World That Never Was. He never imagined it was so dirt. So Demyx began to pace and think of a way to clean it.

Nothing came to mind to he sat on the couch and summoned his sitar and started playing "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Then it hit him.

Demyx jumped up and ran back to the fireplace.

"Dance water, dance!"

Water clones appeared and danced around him. He sent them flying up the chimney. After a few minutes he thought it would be clean so he stopped playing. That's when the water fell back down into the room.

"Number IX! What's going on up here?" Xemnas' yelled as he walked up the stairs.

"Noting Superior!"

The water had cleaned the soot out of the chimney. It was now mixed in the water and was flowing everywhere.

"Demyx! What is this?" It was too late to do anything now. Xemnas had come over the stairs.

"I was only trying to clean!" Demyx started whining.

"I'll go get everyone… Kingdom Hearts knows how long this will take to clean…"

Xemnas left Demyx alone. This is something that he would regret.

Demyx looked to the sooty water, then to his sitar. He started playing. His water clones started dancing. They were pitch black like a Shadow Heartless. Demyx wasn't paying attention. The clones danced their way into more rooms.

After about an hour of searching, Xemnas came back up with the other 11 Organization members.

"DEMYX!" They all shouted.

Demyx dropped his sitar. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"What did you do?" Roxas asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"I was only making them d- dance…"

"Dem…" Xigbar said as he walked to the younger Nobody, "Look at the mess."

Demyx looked around. He hadn't even noticed just how much of a mess he had made.

Xemnas gave Demyx a lecture while everyone else started cleaning. It was agreed that Demyx was not allowed to do things with out anyone's help or permission.

* * *

On the ninth day of X-Mas my true love gave to me: 

Nine soot filled rooms

Eight burning dishes

Seven cups of coffee

Six dozen cookies

Five hundred cards

Four water clones

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal.

And a Superior with a major headache

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was at a friend's house all day and just got home now. Better late than never, right?**


	10. Day X

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Twelve Days of Christmas. Okay love?

* * *

With the help of everyone in the castle (Namine and Replica Riku included) the soot filled rooms were cleaned. The morning of the tenth day Demyx started looking for Luxord. He found Luxord in the kitchen drinking his morning tea.

"Good morning, Luxord," said Demyx.

"Morning, Demyx."

"I was wondering…"

"If I could help you?"

"Because…"

"Superior said someone has to help you?"

"Yeah…"

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Well I thought we could go get a tree."

"A tree…"

"Yeah. We need a Christmas tree so Santa can leave us presents."

"Right then… Should we start now?"

"Yay!"

Demyx and Luxord made their way to Twilight Town. They had many pine trees that they could choose from in the forest.

"How about this one, love?" Luxord pointed to a tree.

"No… That one's too small."

"Okay, is this one better?" he asked and pointed to another.

"It's not full enough…"

"… Dem we can't take all day."

"I know but it's got to be the perfect tree."

The two Nobodies walked though the woods for what seemed like 5 hours until Demyx ran ahead of Luxord.

"Look! Look! It's perfect! It's so tall! And full! This is the one I've been looking for!"

"Lovely, Demy. Let's chop it down and get it back to the castle."

Luxord chopped the tree down and brought it back. Demyx was told to stay back and watch.

Demyx came into the living room with boxes of decorations for the tree.

"Ready, Luxy?"

"Ready."

They spent hours decorating the giant tree. When they were finished Luxord went to the kitchen and made tea for Demyx and himself. Demyx put way too much sugar in his. He would not be getting sleep this night.

* * *

On the tenth day of X-Mas my true love gave to me:

Ten strings of lights

Nine soot filled rooms

Eight burning dishes

Seven cups of coffee

Six dozen cookies

Five hundred cards

Four water clones

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal.

And a Superior with a major headache


	11. Day XI

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Twelve Days of Christmas.

* * *

Demyx kept to his room on the eleventh day. Xemnas on the other hand was once again looking for one of the members. It was Marluxia's turn today. 

"Number XI."

"Superior?"

"I really hate to do this, but I need your help."

"For the Christmas thing for Demyx?"

"Yes."

"What is it you want me to do? Arrange poinsettias?"

"No. I need you to dress like Santa on Christmas Eve…"

Marluxia laughed. "That was a good joke, Superior."

"I'm not joking. I've already brought the suit up from the basement."

Xemnas handed Marluxia the Santa Claus suit and left the room.

Marluxia went back to his room. He tossed the suit on his bed.

_My skills are being wasted!_ He thought.

He looked at the pile of red and white. He considered going to a world and stealing some wreaths and poinsettias. Take a chance, arrange flowers, and ignore Xemnas' orders. Do what he says and keep everyone but himself happy.

He chose to listen to Xemnas. At least it would keep him alive. That and he could get some flowers and wreaths later and lock himself in his room to arrange them.

* * *

On the eleventh day of X-Mas my true love gave to me: 

Eleven unmade wreaths

Ten strings of lights

Nine soot filled rooms

Eight burning dishes

Seven cups of coffee

Six dozen cookies

Five hundred cards

Four water clones

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal.

And a Superior with a major headache

* * *

**I'm really sorry about (once again) the last update. This means that all the rest are late as well. Chistmas messed me up a bit. I haven't been able to write. But now I can get them done. Also, I know this is very, _very_ short. It's just how this one came out.**


	12. Day XII

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Twelve Days of Christmas.

* * *

The twelfth morning had arrived. Demyx was fast asleep in his bed. Xemnas took this opportunity to get more help. He soon found himself at the one door no Nobody ever wanted to open: Larxene's bedroom.

He knocked. There was a pause, and then the door opened.

"Number-"

"Superior."

"I need you to-"

"If it has anything to do with Demyx, then the answer is no." Then she closed the door in his face.

"Number XII! Open this door!"

Axel walked by and Xemnas had him convince her to come out, or else.

"Fine. I'll get her out…" Axel complained. "Hey Larxene!"

"Axel?" she questioned through the door.

"Yep. Why don't you come out here?"

Larxene opened the door and threw herself at Axel. Axel dodged her and she hit the floor.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Hey," he mocked her.

"Larxene, I need your help," Xemnas said

"I told you already. No. Nuh uh. Never."

"So you won't do it for Superior… Will you do it for me? You know, to keep Demyx quiet?"

"Axel…" Larxene looked as though Axel just asked her to marry him. In her mind, that might have been what she heard.

"Well…?" asked Axel as her putting his charm in full effect.

"Okay…"

"Good," said Xemnas. "So Larxene, I need you to go up on the roof tomorrow night. You need to stomp around to make it sound like reindeer. I know Demyx will stay up, like every year, to hear this."

"Fine, Superior… I'm only doing this for Axel…" she said as her went back into her room and closed the door again.

"Axel, I had no idea that you cared about Demyx so much…" Xemnas said to Axel as he waked away.

"I don't. I did this for two reasons. One, I have to make dinner tomorrow night. And two, this should shut Demyx up for a few more days. I don't like Demyx. Got it memorized?"

Larxene was trying to determine the best shoes to wear.

Anything flat was gone. She knew she couldn't make more noise with heels. There had been many times that she had walked angrily out of a room with heels on and made plenty of noise. This eliminated about 3 pairs.

So she needed something with a heel. That was good. She had enough heels to kill an army of Heartless.

Now the only problem she had was what kind of heel. Something too small would be bad. She might slip on the ice, if there was any. She was down to…

"One pair. That's all I have. Well… At least there's a heel and it's big enough so I won't slip."

Larxene picked up the shoes that she chose. She couldn't remember the last time she wore them. The only reason she didn't wear them was because she thought they were the ugliest things she'd ever seen.

_Anything for Axel._

* * *

On the twelfth day of X-Mas my true love gave to me:

Twelve pairs of heels

Eleven unmade wreaths

Ten strings of lights

Nine soot filled rooms

Eight burning dishes

Seven cups of coffee

Six dozen cookies

Five hundred cards

Four water clones

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal.

And a Superior with a major headache

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the late update. Also, for anyone who doesn't like AxelxLarxene, I'm really sorry. I don't like it either. But in Re: CoM it looks like she's trying to hit on him and he doesn't like it. So I like to paly with that idea.**


	13. Day XIII

And now, for the last time, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Twelve Days of Christmas.

* * *

It was twelfth night. Demyx had insisted on sleeping on the top floor. Demyx was lying on the couch. He was waiting to hear the reindeer land of the castle roof like Xemnas predicted.

Hours went by. Demyx hadn't heard anything. He thought Santa wasn't going to come so he rolled over and started falling asleep. Then he heard it, the sound that woke him up every year.

There were reindeer hooves on the roof. He rolled back over and watched the fireplace.

* * *

Larxene was running across the roof. One time was enough for now. Marluxia was in the Santa suit that Xemnas had given him. He had a rope around his middle. Xaldin, Saix, and Axel had the other end of the rope. It wouldn't take all of them to lower Marluxia down the chimney normally, but wit all the ice and snow they weren't going to take any chances of dropping him.

Marluxia picked up the bag of gifts that Saix had wrapped and sat on the chimney's edge. The other Nobodies were ready to lower him. So he jumped down. The rope tugged. They slowly lowered him until he could reach the floor. Marluxia untied the rope quickly and brought the bag out.

Marluxia looked to the couch. Demyx was asleep. No, he was pretending to be asleep. Marluxia caught his eye open then close.

Demyx kept opening his eyes to look at Marluxia. He watched him take out 13 presents. Marluxia then turned to the cookies and ate them.

Marluxia then made his way back to the chimney. He picked up the rope making sure Demyx couldn't see it and tied it around himself. Then he tugged on it twice and the three Nobodies pulled him back up.

Larxene ran across the roof one more time.

Back in the on the couch Demyx heard the reindeer take off. He smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was the thirteenth day. Christmas. Demyx woke up early. He looked at the tree that Luxord and he cut down. There were the thirteen gifts that Santa had left them last night. Almost all the cookies that Zexion helped him bake had been eaten.

Demyx made his way down to the dining room. Everyone else was already up.

"Come on everyone! Santa came last night!" Demyx yelled.

"Dem-Dem, don't you think we should eat first?" asked Xigbar.

"We could eat up there…"

Everyone looked to Xemnas. The rule was no eating except in the dining room and the kitchen.

"Why not? Christmas only comes around once a year."

Everyone made their way up the stairs. Demyx led them to the tree.

"Roxas. I know I ask you every year but…"

"Sure Demyx, I'll pass the gifts out." This was Roxas' job every year since he joined.

"Santa" had gotten everyone new pairs of gloves. The only one to get excited over the gloves was, of course, Demyx.

Then everyone started opening Demyx's gifts. Xemnas received candy hearts, which made everyone laugh. Xigbar opened an eye patch with a Christmas tree on it. Xaldin found a knife sharpener for his lances. Vexen got more beakers than he ever wanted. Lexaeus had a big box of weights. Zexion found himself holding a new book. Saix had bags of flavored coffee. Axel opened a box of coal and started burning it. Luxord got a pack of cards made by Demyx with each member of the Organization on them. Marluxia opened a box that had a verity of seeds. Larxene got what she got every year, new shoes. Finally, Roxas opened a can of metal shiner.

Demyx looked around at everyone. They were all smiling, even Axel.

Demyx was happy. He had stopped believing in Santa Claus when he was 9-years-old. When he came to the Organization he learned that no one celebrated any holidays. He changed that. He knew that no one would ever admit it, but they were all happy like him.

* * *

On the thirteenth day of X-Mas my true love gave to me:

Thirteen joy filled Nobodies

Twelve pairs of heels

Eleven unmade wreaths

Ten strings of lights

Nine soot filled rooms

Eight burning dishes

Seven cups of coffee

Six dozen cookies

Five hundred cards

Four water clones

Three tired Nobodies

Two lumps of coal.

And a Superior with a major headache

* * *

**Okay... I don't know why I started with the twelfth night. It just seemed like a good idea. Well now you have a new Christmas song to sing and no one will understand what it's about.**


End file.
